Shattered Past
by CrazyBaconGirl52
Summary: All alone rescused by a noble family, can she recover from her injury before it's too late? She must find out her past, before the clock ticks out for her and anyone else. Bad summary I know, I just started. T to be safe, has some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys thanks so much for clicking :). I hope this interests you I'm excitied for people to read it! Sorry if it's kind of bad, I just started. If you have anything you'd like me to do or improve on just ask. I might think about changing POV but I don't know. Anyway enjoy! Please review!

* * *

><p><em>Thump thump thump<em>, I hear in the back of my head. _Thump thump thump_, it's the sound of my heart desperately trying to pump blood into my head and my body. No matter how hard it fights it'll burn out soon enough if I don't find a house or someone to help. It's a damn cold night wherever the hell I was, which I wasn't so sure of either. I didn't even know where I was, the first sign of dying a cold lonely death in this forest.

I couldn't think all I heard was _Thump thump thump _like a drum in my head. I had to trudge forward with only one leg because the other was numb buried in the snow. I had an arrow through my left leg so trying to sink the pain I buried in into the snow and walked along. I also had mangled hair full of leaves and dirt which my curly hair didn't agree with at all and I was covered in blood.

The blood was dried and I wondered if it was mine or someone else's I cringed at the thought and pushed it into the drumbeat in the back of my head. I knew one thing for sure I would either find people to help me or die here in the cold snow. I could see my tracks behind me and the large rut I made with my limp leg and heard wolves howl and owl's hoo. I paid no mind to them, though they were actually some escape from this crisis I was in right now. I eventually lost track of my attention and stumbled over a large tree root.

Landing of my bad leg of all times it dug the arrow deeper into my skin. The pain pierced through muscles and the jagged end forced into the deep snow getting stuck in the thick layer of ice on the bottom. I screamed in pain clutching it, blooding coming through the wound staining the snow a deep red. I heard footsteps approaching and braches cracking under the feet of whoever it was. They were either going to rescue me or just put me out of my misery.

It was dark enough not be able to see a few feet but the moon shown a light blue over the canopy of trees and starlit sky. He stepped into the light revealing a very old and worn out man with closely knit brows as he stared at me on the ground. His eyes were sharp and dark like coal in the dark night but glittered blue on the reflected ice and moonlight. He whistled at some men hiding in the shadows and motioned them out of the darkness.

One came out from behind me and lightly gave my wounded leg a little kick. By my growl of muffled pain behind my teeth they knew I was alive. The old man smiled and kneeled down, now it was easier to see he had a dark black beard and long black hair tied back flowing down his back. He smiled at me, even though I didn't trust these people I had no choice. I couldn't help but closing my eyes, I was just so tired and the pain was consuming me. Forcing every part of me to shut down and just sleep.

* * *

><p>Yep a cliffhanger, I wanted to do that XD. Anyways I don't own the rights to Pandora Hearts. Sorry if it's short, I'm posting 2 anyway! The arrow through the leg reference was related to I took an arrow to the knee. Why? I'm not sure but it makes sense later XD continue reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I think this one is kind of crappy for some reason XD. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them :). It is my first fic I've **POSTED **to Fanfiction :P. Don't own the rights to Pandora Hearts anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>I slowly awoke as I felt strong enough to open my eyes. I had my head lying on my side next to a warm fire which probably caused my sudden state of conciseness. I remember I had passed out in the forest but I guess the people had saved me. I looked down at my leg, where the arrow was is now just a long scar. Probably they cut open my leg to take out the arrow.<p>

Whatever they did I was glad it was out, but it still throbbed and was dried with blood. Every part of me just wanted to sleep but I wanted to know where I was and just who those people were. I heard a low a low _slurp _as I rolled around on the floor to face a man, sitting there watching me sipping tea. Whoever he was it freaked me out that he was actually watching me and those eyes of his we even weirder.

One was blood red like the blood I had seen on the ice the other was golden like a ray of sunshine. His hair seemed to be a yellowish-orange color and glowed in the light of the fire's ember. He smiled closing his eyes and setting his tea down, "Well, it seems she has awoken. My, you're even prettier than you were when we found you. The maids have cleaned you up nice."

I looked down at myself, he was right. My mangled hair was combed and washed without any stains of red blood on my hair or my skin. I believed my clothes were probably burned which I didn't care much about. I was wearing an orange night gown which went up to my waist and a small comfortable skirt underneath it. Still something about this place seemed, unpromising. Like I was some kind of doll, not caring about what I wanted but they wanted. Tossing me aside if I didn't agree, but it wasn't just that.

"Thank you for helping but who are you? And for what purpose did you save me?" I glared at him.

He showed a slight smile, "We saved you because you were suffering of course. It is what the Dukes do, especially if it happens on their own property."

'Hmm. So I wandered onto noble property, I wonder how I got-' The man interrupted my thoughts. "Well milady this is the Nightray Dukedom. And as you can guess I am a Nightray as well. My name is Vincent."

Something about his name sent shivers up my spine, but I shook it off. "Really? You expect me to believe that just because I'm on your property that you own me? I'm guessing I am going to supply you some sort of "information" that you want to know. I know you wouldn't just help me because I wandered onto this property." I hissed.

He chuckled, "You are such a feisty young lady. We had no purpose of rescuing you; we just acted as anyone should, to help you."

When I don't like something or someone I get easily agitated and right now he was pretty high on my list. I calmed myself, 'Stop arguing with this Vincent person. You have no time to stay here anyway you must find out who you are. Just accept their hospitality and stay here for the night.' I thought zoning out of the conversation. Good thing he wasn't a mind reader.

"Well thank you for helping me. I don't think I'll stay here for very long though, I must find my village. My parents are probably worried; they warned me not to stay out too long."

"With that leg of yours you don't really have a choice. I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be able to get up and leave with a broken leg. That arrow really pierced deep into your bones and the fall you had to get it lodged that deep all added to it breaking. Don't worry we'll take very good care of you." He smiled demonically. It made me cringe a little; his wide closed smile staring at me with those eyes like it was tearing my insides apart.

As much as I hated the idea, I had to ask anyway. "Vincent, am I going to stay here on the floor or do I have my own room?"

"Yes, you have a room. We were waiting for you to wake by putting you next to the fire."

"Are you going to carry me? I mean you said my leg was damaged." How I despised this idea, I wouldn't want him near me. But it seemed as though we were the only ones awake, no sounds being made at all. Except for the _crackle crackle_ noise of the fire.

"Yes. It would be my pleasure." He smiled and came over lifting me off the floor.

When he lifted me I felt the real weight of my leg, it was limp and dangling. I could feel like it was split in half and I surely in no way could walk on it. 'Great. I'll have to be carried by Vincent everywhere.' I thought, mad that even I thought that.

He carried me down a long hallway into a room that was slightly cracked open. He set me down on the bed as the fireplace crackled in my room. It had a 3 entrance balcony and a lot of fine carved bricks in the wall near the fireplace. A long extravagant chandelier hung from the ceiling, turned off of course. Along the walls were dressers and wardrobes. The nightstand next to the bed had all books on it; Vincent bowed then left the room.

I climbed under the covers and wondered, 'I can't go anywhere now. And I still know nothing. Even if I left it would still be almost impossible to survive with no food, no water, a broken leg, and it's in the middle on winter.' I looked outside and saw snow covering the beautifully carved balcony and its décor. It blanketed on the balcony like a fluffy bed, so soft and free.

The moonlight shone on it, making it glitter like a million crystals. 'To think I almost died out in the cold,' I pondered deeply. 'If it wasn't for the Nightrays I would be dead right now.' I wasn't too happy to be here but I had no choice, and they did save me, I could at least try to show some gratitude. I heard the distant howl of wolves; it seemed to be soothing and sent me into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hint hint there, you'll understand later. I'll try to do chapter 3 by Friday, I'm just having a crappy week. Maybe by Thursday but don't get your hopes up. The Vincent part though I wouldn't have enjoyed it either XD anyways review I'd appreciate it :). Most of you are probably even wondering what the hell is this chick's name! You'll find out soon :). it's all to come, IN CHAPTER 3!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ha ha I'm drinking apple juice with ice and a bendy straw to help my writer's block! Muahaha it is no match for the power of apple juice and rocking music :D! I feel so fancy lol. Btw thanks so much Nai-chan for reviewing :) Don't worry there will be Gil (and everyone else)! Now READ ON :)!

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of a door opening and a tap on my shoulder. "Madam, please wake up. Even though you are very injured and unable to walk, you still must meet the Nightrays. The Duke of the house has offered to adopt you but you must make a decision after you meet the family at the breakfast table."<p>

"Yes, I understand." I talked like some obedient dog to a woman I don't even know. 'Adopt? Now I was a dog? And I have to meet the family? Great.' I wondered. "Is a servant going to carry me to the table?"

"No, you'll be in a wheelchair. A servant will push you around though; I'll call him in now. By the way when we had cleaned you up we took off the necklace you were wearing. It's on the nightstand over there." She motioned to her right.

There on top of all the books was a shiny dark black necklace with a symbol on it and small dots looking like stars. There were 4 C shaped carvings on it, 2 C's were back to back just like the 2 on the bottom, creating a small triangle in the middle and overhead were two meteors, looking like they were going to collide. It had two pointy triangles sticking out on the top and bottom of the symbol. Along the sides were a crescent moon on both sides and a half moon on both sides at the bottom and under those were some claw markings. There was a thin line at the bottom which looked like a smile; the rounded part of the necklace with the designs on it had a carving of the outline of a wolf on it howling into the moon.

I looked over at the necklace and picked it up, my eyes widened. A memory seeped into my brain, "Here Roxanne. Your brother designed it for you; He'd know you'll love it. She also wanted you to have it too." Said a familiar voice, but I just couldn't tell who it was.

The memory faded, I snapped back into reality and shook my head. The maid looked at me confused, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing at all." She shrugged as the door opened. The man came in rolling a wheelchair and placed it next to the bed. The maid left with a smile while the servant lifted me into the wheelchair. He rolled me through long corridors and down some stairs to finally reach the dining room.

There at the table sat 6 people. At the long end of the table was the man who found me that night, 'He must be the duke.' I thought. On one side sat two black haired people, one a boy and one a girl. The boy's hair was slicked down while the girl's hair looked tangled and curly, with two strands of hair on both sides of her head. The other was a blonde haired man, having some hair hanging in his face floating freely. They all stared forward not acknowledging my presence at all.

On the other side was Vincent and some other boy sat. He seemed more welcoming than his sister and brothers. He glanced over and smiled then turned his head away. The boy had beige hair and his clear blue eyes; he was the first person here who actually seemed welcoming. I smiled at him; the servant pushed me to the spare chair and placed me on it.

The other three who sat on the other end of the table eyes moved to the right. Like they didn't even want to stare in my direction, not turning their heads to make it unnoticeable they were looking away. "Don't worry. They didn't accept me or my brother when we came here." Vincent mumbled to me.

The man at the head of the table broke the silence, "Well everyone. This is a guest here at the Nightray house. As you may have heard, we would like to adopt you as a Nightray. It is your decision, hopefully it isn't rushed."

He motioned to his right, "This is Vanessa, Ernest, and the oldest Claude. On your side is Elliot and Vincent. Sadly another member of the house couldn't make it, his name is Gilbert. He'll visit here soon enough. Now tell us, what is your name?"

"Roxanne." I said slowly, "My name is Roxanne." Everyone's attention seemed to be caught when I said that. I guess it was because I had been very closed up and now I was beginning to open up. But of course the moment of attention faded as Vanessa, Ernest and Claude looked away again. They were mumbling something under their breath and shaking their heads.

"What a beautiful name. Anyways, I'll bet you're all hungry." Servants quickly stormed the room. Setting down plates quickly and dashing back through the door in which they came in. Everyone ate quietly after that, no one talked. I'm guessing they haven't had a family get together since now.

As soon as everyone finished everyone got up and went their separate ways. Another servant came back and placed me back in the wheelchair. He rolled me up to the duke, "Well? Would you like to become a Nightray?"

I truly was unsure. Technically I'm going to be stuck here a long time, so why not? Although it just didn't feel right, after all it seemed to me that Vanessa, Claude, and Ernest hated me when I walked into the room. 'Truly, I have nothing to lose. And Elliot seems like a nice person.' I wondered.

I nodded slowly, "Sure. I accept." The duke smiled at me and shook my head.

"Glad to have you. From now on, you shall be known as Roxanne Nightray." I smiled and the servant rolled me out of the room. I'm surprised though, I never really desired to be a Nightray but now I was one. It kind of felt good, it made me happy. On the way to my room Elliot was standing outside his room, he smiled at me.

"Congratulations on becoming a Nightray. It truly is a high honor, especially since Vincent and Gilbert were accepted almost 10 years ago." He seemed uneasy when he said Gilbert.

"Who is Gilbert?" I asked, it seemed to bother him but he answered anyway.

"He is my older adopted brother. I grew up with him since I was 6, my brothers and sister always hated him and Vincent though. He is Vincent's brother too; he has kind of seaweed shaped black hair and golden eyes."

I chuckled at the fact that Elliot described his hair as "seaweed". He smiled at me and continued talking.

"He left after there were a few attacks on the Nightrays by the Headhunter. Luckily the Headhunter hasn't got my brothers or my sister. He ran away like a scared puppy when he needed to face his master. Soon after he left he joined an organization named Pandora and his master, a Vessalius."

He made it sound foul mouthed when he said Vessalius, that name though, it sounded familiar. By his tone of voice on the second half about Gilbert I could tell he was hurt and ashamed that his brother left. The poor guy, losing one of his brothers after knowing him for so long, even though they weren't biological brothers.

"I'm sorry." I placed my hand on his shoulder and frowned. "It's ok though, you still have your other brothers and sister. And now you have me, don't worry I won't leave." I smiled at him. "Well, I can't even really." I looked down at my leg. He smiled and waved goodbye to me, taking off down the hall.

The servant rolled me to my room and placed me on the bed again.

"You now have to stay in your room for 3 months. After that your leg will be fully healed and you'll be able to walk around. Although until then you will need assistance if you want to leave the room. You will be home schooled for now and attend Latowidge school after you can walk. Call if you need anything, your meals will be brought to you."

He bowed and left the room. I sighed loudly shouting to myself, "3 months?! I don't think I'll even be able to do that!" I pounded my fists on the bed and groaned. It was basically like being locked in a room for 3 months; actually that was EXACTLY what it was. I shook my head and ignored the thought picking up a book on the nightstand. I gripped my necklace on the nightstand, 'After that, I'm going to find out what my past was. Before it was shattered and I unknowingly ended up here. My name is Roxanne, that is all I know but I will find out more…' I thought, soon burying my head into the book.

* * *

><p>I hope this was satisfying to you :). If you're having trouble what the necklace looks like just think of it like this. The symbol in the middle of the pocket watch is on the necklace. It's the same shaper except above the middle symbol are two comets looking like they are going to collide. On both sides are crescent moons and under those crescents is a half moon on each side. Under the middle symbol is a line just like the regular pocket watch. Now there is a carving on it that is the silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon and instead of the watch being a darkish yellow (like in the anime) it is black with white dots all over it representing stars. Lol sorry I hope this helps you imagine it :D and btw Elliot I love him cause he is the only not suck up snobbish one XD.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Seems like forever since I've posted this and strangely I like this but I dont like it. I tried to get across some amazing ideas which I liked but I don't really like the way I wrote it. Kind of hard to rewrite this whole thing but with the same ideas XD. School is starting to speed up again and registering for High school is on its way so hard to write all this stuff XD. I have to start my homework... ;) anyways I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a delightful sunny day outside of the Nightray household. Elliot was inside studying with Leo for their exams. Luckily I had been able to be excused from the mansion ignoring my condition and in no need of bodyguards, they seemed afraid to lose me but let me slide just for today. Father simply suggested that it was to make sure I wouldn't be kidnapped or ambushed and held for ransom. I however paid no mind to studying for exams since I was going to be homeschooled for another two months, and I walked on crutches through the black rose garden. 'Not all beauty must be bright and extravagant; some can be dark and mysterious but truly capture one's eye. After all dark colors are the most alluring which is why black is my favorite color.' I wondered. I plucked the dark rose and lightly stroked the thorns making sure not to cut myself. 'Very much like a hard shell on the outside trying to project the delicate inside. Sort of like a hard shell on an egg to protect the yoke or skin to protect the muscles.' I thought, 'It was not only beautiful but deadly as well. Much like myself actually.' I broke off the thorny part and placed it behind my ear, pushing away any of my hair from the flower.<p>

I sniffed the air; the house was a little far away from the garden but I could definitely smell it, smoke. I heard shrieks of terror and quickly limped out of the garden and over towards the mansion. Everyone stood outside of the mansion while it was being engulfed by flames, crackling tearing the house apart. There were shouts of confusion and worry but there was on that caught my hearing the most, I tuned into the cry of desperation and sadness. "Does anyone know where Master Elliot, Master Ernest, and Master Claude are! They haven't been seen outside!" More interesting was that the person who yelled that was Vanessa, my adopted sister. If she didn't know where they were that meant only one thing, they were inside that collapsing building.

'Damnit Elliot, getting mixed up into this crap.' I was about to rush inside and drop my crutch when a servant grabbed me by the hand.

"No you can't! Everyone must remain outside and safe, that means you as well! Masters Elliot, Claude, and Ernest will be fine and you are injured still." She gazed worriedly into my eyes, like a puppy wandering the streets alone; she was confused just as much as anyone here. I wasn't exactly happy to give in but she was right I am injured and for the while I've known Elliot he was not one to die in a fire, even though it was burning the house down and most likely killing others. I walked over to a tree and faced away from the burning building, smoke began rising through the air and picking up on the wind heaving the smell of anxiety into my lungs. Better sense than looking at it knowing my 3 adoptive brothers were in a burning building, I was calmer than I imagined I would be. Something just about this tree though made me calm, I've always loved trees like a living shoulder you could always lean on no matter what. I counted my heartbeat as time dragged on mercilessly, everyone still yelling and screaming, shouting for others or sobbing at the tragedy. Finally I heard a yell that relived me and everyone else, "Look! Here comes Elliot's servant carrying Elliot!"

Everyone was cheering and clapping although it didn't seem joyous, like something was missing, as they took Elliot and treated some burns he had and the blood on his skin. 'Blood was quite unusual to be covered in during a fire.' I wondered, but my thoughts were interrupted when mixed yells were directed at Leo by everyone the main question was though, where were Ernest and Claude? Leo shook his head, "Ernest and Claude are dead. Their heads were cut off by the Headhunter, Elliot was lying there near them and so I picked him up and carried him out. Although I didn't see the culprit she must have left after she heard me coming." The real atmosphere of the incident began to show, people cried praying and asking why such a tragedy had happened, others were cursing out her name promising they wouldn't stop till that bitch had her own head cut off. Others remained silent morning the loss of the brothers in solitude or they just couldn't believe it.

I however, was mixed emotions towards these losses. 'They were my half-brothers but they showed little or no respect or care for me or my safety. Although they were people and didn't deserve to die in such manor unless they truly deserved such fate, they seemed important to Elliot as well. I don't believe the headhunter should have done such a thing and I was angry at her, plus what kind of psycho mentally disturbed lunatic likes to cut people's heads off for fun? And why the Nightray family, what did she have against the family? The biggest question was who the hell is next?' Thoughts circled around in my head till Vincent came over and touched my shoulder.

I snapped back into reality, "What the hell was that for? I was trying to think, why must you interrupt?"

He smiled again, and boy did I hate that smile. "You seemed distraught, I'm sorry to have startled you. Are you unharmed? The duke would be worried if you were."

"I think he's more worried about his own sons who just died than some orphan he took in with an arrow through her leg." I just wanted him away, his presence clung to me, and it was ominous and demonic in a way. He seemed to penetrate a safe haven of mine with his evil presence, something didn't seem right, I hadn't seen him anywhere before the building burned. I ignored my thoughts and I became engulfed into my own, but it wasn't a thought, but a memory.

Bodies lay on the floor spattered with blood being engulfed by flames the burning ashes spreading everywhere. I was covered in blood wandering aimlessly through the piles and piles of decaying carcasses mixed with the smoke was almost toxic, making you want to throw up or just stop breathing at all. Suddenly there was a giggling fit of laughter it sang evilly, trying to lure you in with its devilish tune.

_Chains, Oh how they drain the human soul_

_Eat you up, spit you out, when you're nothing but bones_

_They only live for one reason and it is to make you suffer_

_The darkness of the Abyss, it's coming closer_

_Hurry run get away! Before it swallows you under_

_She is the one who controls the dolls_

_Stringing them along all just to make you bleed and wonder_

_Why? Why must you do this to me oh wonderland Abyss?_

_She chuckles and replies_

_To turn you into a doll, I just want someone to have_

_No matter how many will suffer_

Suddenly I felt a large pain on my back and liquid gushing down my spine. I feel to the floor unable to move and it all went dark. I wasn't strong enough to open my eyes when someone said, "Here, you look broken. I'll patch you up instead and you can play with me forever!"

The memory ended, I was on my knees and gripped myself in my arms. Shuddering away the ugly feeling I felt inside the melody still haunting me. _Chain_, the word burned inside of me like a flame and I looked down at my necklace. It then became clear of what I truly am, I am a chain. I stood up and dusted of my knees turning around, Vincent had suddenly disappeared. I understood, looking at a girl having a panic attack the smart thing to do would be go away or find help. The building had been put out by several people with buckets and the flames had begun to die down.

I crutched over to Elliot and soon a servant came over to me again, "Now it's been a long day, you must feel tired. Here sit back in the wheelchair so you can relax for a while."

I sat down and handed someone my crutch, he rolled me over to Elliot. He had been cleaned of all the blood and his burns now covered with bandages, Leo sitting next to him staring down at his master. He soon turned his head away seeming ashamed or it was too painful to watch for him. As Elliot began to groan when he was waking the nurses and staff sighed around him.

He opened his eyes and sat up, "Ugh. I remember leaving for the room some reason and the house caught fire, but everything else is a blank. Hey! Why the hell is everyone gathered around me!" Everyone smiled and laughed as Elliot had become himself once again.

"Yes, Elliot you were trapped in the fire but you servant rescued you. You are injured and I'm going to have to take you to room and let you rest more." Said a nurse, Elliot got up and followed her back into the smoke covered house while Leo and Vanessa trailed behind them.

"Master Elliot will be told of his brother's death later." Father proclaimed as everyone turned to see him back from a meeting. Everyone seemed to mutter in agreement, Elliot couldn't be told his brothers just died in a tragically after the house had begun to burn down and the Headhunter appeared. Everyone headed back for the house, mixed emotions with an awkward silence. Truly only about half of the house had been burned, some was light other burns were severe. Luckily no extreme valuables were destroyed and none of the living quarters destroyed. It reeked of burned wood and the ceiling creaked in some places seeming as if it could break down any moment.

The thought of going to see two people with their heads cut off and blood smeared across the floor gave me shivers up the back of my spine. Especially since I had seen the memory of all those bodies lying there, covered with blood, eyes open at you as if watching you, wanting their own fate to befall you instead of them. The shadows of the house seemed to watch me as I thought that. The servant rolled me to my room and luckily nothing was destroyed here either. I thanked him and sent him off leaving me alone in the room in the wheelchair. I rolled myself outside onto the balcony and stared up at the sun. And to think today actually started out really nice but in reality it ended the way no one had intended.

* * *

><p>Again just the way I wrote it I dont seem to like, eh but you can judge it by writing a review. Please don't diss or flame me though, suggestions I would love though, this is my first posted fanfic so help would be nice. Yeah, everyone else in PH is coming soon Roxy just has to recover people give her some space XD! Poor Elly losing 2 brothers and not knowing it yet. I wanted to hint Leo X Elliot but I was decided aginst it for now anyways. Hopefully by Friday no promises maybe even earlier if I'm lucky :).<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ah my laziness, procrastination, and lack of motivation has lead to this being out so late. I'm starting to run on dry, please review it REALLY helps. I will keep writing though I'm going to start on chapter 6 soon just because I made you guys wait so long :). Also I'm trying to more "feeling" or whatever because I feel like I'm being stale and boring lol, but I'm not exactly sure how but I'm trying XD!

* * *

><p>I fidgeted with my skirt, continually being paranoid it was too short. The skirt was constricting to my limbs so used to the comfortable bed clothing I wore for 3 whole months. White is my second favorite color, but I felt like a glittering snowflake in the middle of summer.<p>

After Elliot had been told of his brothers' deaths he was more on edge over the last 2 months. The last few days of my recovery he seemed to return to his old self. So basically he blows up every 5 minutes instead of every 5 seconds. He seemed to ignore the Headhunter and the loss of Ernest and Claude when finally my leg healed.

Today was my first day of school, hooray so excited... At least it was better than being locked in a room all day stuck reading books and talking to myself like a crazy person. I hadn't learned a thing about myself since 2 months ago when I realized I was a chain. I've been clueless how to call out this "power" I feel inside myself, but thinking about it doesn't seem to help.

I'm not exactly sure I can walk up to anyone say, Hey I'm a chain. What is that anyway? Maybe people don't even know what chains are, I haven't really "met" anyone so I'm not entirely sure if they know what such a chain is. I don't even know what a chain is.

There was a soft knock on my door, I stopped messing with my skirt and tights, "Come in."

Elliot and Leo entered my room, carrying a few books in both their arms and wearing their white Latowidge uniforms. They waved to me and Leo began to glance around my room.

"Oh looked at all the books you have!" Leo quickly darted over to my large selection of books on the shelves. I shook my head, I hadn't known Leo very long but I knew he adored books. He looked like he had imaginary sparkles all around his head as he eyed my books and mumbling comments about them.

Elliot went over and dragged Leo away as he complained about Elliot not doing some assignment and he had to do all the work. Elliot then blew a fuse, "What the hell! We both worked on that assignment, I worked more than you did!"

"I only speak the truth." Leo got from the ground and dusted himself off, "Anyways, we must go off to school. It is Roxanne's first day there and we shouldn't make her late."

I smirked, "I'd much rather watch you two argue than go to school and you don't have to call me Roxanne, Leo." Elliot, giving up on the argument said, "Alright alright let's just go to school." We all walked out of the house and into the carriage. The carriage drive was very long, it went up and down, up and down... I closed my eyes, soothed by the bouncing of the carriage. Someone nudged me, "Hey wake up. We're here all ready."

I mumbled as I opened my eyes to see myself lying on Elliot's shoulder. I shot up embarrassed that I feel asleep on my adopted brother's shoulder. "Err sorry." I muttered. Elliot chuckled, "It's alright. You're not exactly used to getting up so early for school, or anything really, lazy." He teased. "Shut it." I grumbled grabbing my books. We stepped out of the carriage and walked through the giant black gates leading to the courtyard.

As I walked through the courtyard everyone stared at me and muttering questions to each other. Who's that girl? Why is hanging out with Leo and Elliot? She's really cute, ok wait ignoring that last one. 'I've been here for only 2 seconds, that person must be desperate.' I wondered.

I walked up to the headmaster of the school, "Hello there. Welcome to the Latowidge, the finest place for education for noble children. Your brother will guide you around the school and to your classes. We look forward to having you as a student, here is your schedule." The headmaster handed me my schedule and we left.

Leo and Elliot weren't in any of my classes though since I was a year older than him. I proceed through the day pretty awkwardly, everyone talking and gossiping. I ignored them, heading off to my next class. Walking into the room I noticed what the class was on my schedule, 'Beginner-Swords' it read.

'Ugh, father must have signed me up for this class thinking it be a good ides if the headhunter comes for me I guess.' I thought, staring around. Each sword held in it's own case from sharp blades to plastic swords, the out of the corner of my eye I saw him, Elliot!

Elliot turned my direction and came over, "Hey Roxy, I'm here to help teach you guys, I'm in the advanced class." He proudly had the Nightray family sword around his waist, "I'm not going to use this though, it is sacred to the dukedom as you know. Plus I don't want to hurt anyone."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm surprised I had gotten this class. And don't worry I'll be sure to beat you when it comes my turn." I smirked at him. The vein on his forehead thickened, "Tough talk. I'll make sure to beat you for sure." I laughed, "Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

I walked away towards the teacher as steam came out of his ears, 'I sure do loving annoying him.' I snickered at my thought. The teacher clapped his hands and everyone sat down on the blue maps, all attention of the students on him. I looked all around, the swords fascinated me, How many were there? Which do we get to use? Which can I use to kick Elliot's ass? I snickered at my last question.

The snicker seemed noticeable because the teacher turned my direction, "Ah miss Roxanne. Would you like to go first?" I shrugged, not intimidated by my adopted brother's killer aura, "Sure why not."

The teacher handed me a plastic sword, "Alright class, now pay attention to Elliot's movements. He becomes one with the sword, in the advanced class we fight with real swords but here we fight with plastic swords for practice." Elliot eyed me his blue eyes intensifying, "You ready to lose?"

"I'm not ready to lose, so I guess no." I smirked a little as the teacher broke the glares between up raising up a flag. "Ready, set..." He paused for a single moment, I felt a wind of nostalgia around me, I closed my eyes and then opened them again. "Go!" He shouted, slamming the flag down like it was a hammer on a nail.

Elliot stuck first and I ducked easily, out from under I struck my sword up form under his causing it to fly out and his hands, he quickly moved to recover it as I stood up. I sliced right as his blade met mine, I swiftly moved to his right at lightning speed striking his sword from above, plowing it into the ground.

I planted my foot on his fallen plastic sword and pointed the end of my plastic sword in his face, his eyes in shock from the swift attack, "I win."

Everyone stood awestruck, especially the teacher but soon everyone broke out of their trance and cheered me on. I smiled, I was a natural or was I? A felt a giant thump in my head, not like when you get hit, but a familiar feeling taking over my entire mind. "You must learn to use a sword, it is a requirement." Said a black silhouette, too blurry to be made out even though it was entirely white here except the silhouette.

I looked over noticing a small child maybe about 6 or 7 with long curly brownish hair, wearing an elegant dress of red and orange lining. "Please, I don't want to. It sounds boring." She groaned as she stared into the complete blackness of the person who she could see but I couldn't. A thin white line appeared in the darkness of the shadow like a smile, "Don't worry. It'll be fun."

I flashed back to reality, thinking of those voices, who were they? Did they have something to do with my past? The teacher came over to me, "Is everything alright?" I nodded shaking off the feeling of the memory.

"Well I believe we should put you in the advanced class with you brother if you can beat him then." I smiled, "Thanks. It just felt kind of familiar, I think I've taken lessons before." He smiled at me, "Well they must have been good lessons, because you're amazing." He praised.

"Thank you again." I walked over to my adopted brother, "Hey El. Sorry about that, I guess I'm just the best." I chuckled, he smiled at me surprisingly. "Yeah you sure did." He said extending his hand. I shook it, "Thanks Elliot." He smirked at me, "I'll get you next time though."

I laughed, "Sure thing. Anytime, anywhere." The bell rang and Leo came in through the door, "Let's go Elliot. We have piano next." I looked down at my schedule, but there was no class there.

"Looks like I get the rest of the day off." I smiled at the two. "Oh yeah. Seniors are allowed to only take some classes and leave when those classes are done." Leo said, checking in the student handbook he took from his bag. I shrugged, "I'm going to go take a nap or something on campus. The carriage doesn't arrive till after school is let out right?" Elliot nodded, "Yeah, we're going to go the library after our piano class at 3, would you like to come after your childish nap?"

I laughed, "You know I'm a child at heart. And sure why not, it's nice to read a book you haven't read about a week before." They walked off to their next class and I waved goodbye to them. I settled on a nice tree in the courtyard, and I climbed up the tree. I sat on a thick strong branch, and plucked an apple from another branch.

After I finished the apple, tossing the core aside I put my head against the tree and closed my eyes. That dream, that smile from the faceless figure, it was so familiar. And that girl as well, I recreated her in my head, she looked a lot like.. Me! She had the same curly brown hair, dark sapphire yes that seem to pour into like a calming waterfall looking through your soul. She looked like me, she sounded like me, and those eyes, were just like mine.

She stood like a stone statue in front of me, as I walked around her, inspecting her, or myself I should say. Her eyes pierced into my soul like an arrow through a heart, making me realize it really was, me... Suddenly I heard a loud crack, her head turned to me demonic smile on her face. She no longer had a face, just her smile and bloody black deep holes for eyes.

She snatched my wrist, squeezing it hearing my wrist crack, the bones beginning to shatter. I tried to pull away, I tried to punch her but as soon as I contacted her face my hand burned. Her head turned much like what it would look like if you had a broken neck, another loud crack resonated through the air as she turned to me again, her eyes looking at me again.

"Don't resist, you are just a doll." It inched closer towards my face, suddenly it's face returned to normal but the grip on my wrist tightened. "Please, you are, my only friend. The only one, who understands me."

Get away.

I just want...

You away.

Please, just

"GET AWAY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, the impact of my yell tumbling me backwards off the tree. I hit hard on the luckily soft grass, I grabbed my wrist and moved it around. It felt, normal. Other than the pain in my back from the fall, I felt.. Nothing.

I moaned, "Ugh, damn dream. Have to give me nightmares at one of the safest places ever." I stood up and cracked my back, "Except when you fall." I glanced at the watch on my wrist, 3:00, it read. "Shit!" I ran down the halls ignoring the weird looks students gave me and headed down to the library.

I burst through the doors, the librarians shhhhhed me as the doors made an impact with the wall. I quickly walked through the library heading down very isle and corridor. Finally I found Leo sitting against a bookshelf cuddling up with a book. "Sorry, I'm late. My nap went a little overdue."

Leo shook his head, "It's alright. Elliot went to find a book from his favorite series, the Holy Knight." Before I could even step to find a book, a rampage argument stampeded through with Elliot going strong. He was arguing with some blonde haired boy with shinning emerald eyed as they flared arguing with Elliot. 'Oh great,' I thought, 'I'm not even here for five seconds and Elliot gets into an argument. Great work Elliot…'

* * *

><p>CBG52: Sorry to end it there, but I'm tired and it's been a few days since I updated. And yes, I'm too lazy to type in my own account name ._., anyway I promised I'll get writing on Chapter 6, it's just I get distracted so easily, Oooo! It's a bunny :D!<p>

Alice: Hey, what the hell! That's me, CrazyBacon!

CBG52: Whoops sorry Alice. You are a bunny anyway but, like I was saying I'm going to write chapter 6 real soon but I got some one-shots in my head, mostly Oz and Alice... (Snickers and laughs evily)

Alice:What did you just say?

CBG52: Oh nothing Alice... I'm hungry. What do you think we should eat?

Alice: MEAT! (sparkly eyes *O*)

CBG52: Yay! I love meat let's go!

And we skip away happily... REVIEW! please? :)


	6. Chapter 6

CBG52: Hey da la hey hey! Sorry about long wait for me to update, sad to say I might be slowing down because of so much stuff I got >:(.

Sharon: *paper fan of death* Why haven't you udapted after so long? >:(

CBG52: I'm sorry! I've been busy with clubs, just joined youtube, and bunch of my other nerdy stuff including possibly audtioning for PHMangaDub XD.

Sharon: To drain my anger I'll smack break instead >:D!

Break: Oh crap! *runs away*

Sharon: Get back here you worthless airhead! *runs after him paper fan in the air*

CBG52: Hee hee it's fun to watch Break get smacked even though I love him XD. *sits down with popcorn* Yay! I'll watch this while you guys read this new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Both of them were completely unphased by my presence, too busy wrapped up in their own bickering. Elliot seemed to be going on strong but the boy was fighting back at his accusations, his lightly tinted emerald eyes flaring at every word. I turned my head and look at him closely, his eyes and hair reminded me of someone, I couldn't just put my finger on it.<p>

"Hey guys keep it down, I'm trying to read." Leo stated calmly, flipping a page in his book. Elliot broke away from the boy and stared at Leo, "Shut up Leo! This brat started it first!" Leo shook his head, "I think you started it." Leo shot back, "What!" Leo looked up from his book facing towards the two.

"Elliot you always go mouthing off before you hear what the other person had to say." Leo said burying his face in the book once again. Elliot's anger was too immense to let him be able to speak he just grumbled out words like a machine on overload, "Err….Uh...MMM!"

"You should just man up and apologize." Leo stared discontentedly at his master. Elliot sighed loudly; "I'm sorry…" it was quiet for a moment, until he said it, "Asshole." The blonde haired kid quickly flamed up, "You're the…" He was cut short by Elliot's fuming rage, "And what the hell Leo! You're supposed to defend you master not criticize me!"

"A servant is supposed to correct his master's mistakes and not blindly follow orders like a dog. If something is wrong and you don't correct it, it is a second mistake." Leo got up and walked past me. "Come on Roxy the carriage is probably waiting." I shrugged my shoulders, "Alright let's go." I followed Leo as he still read his book and Elliot called to us, "Wait! Roxy! Leo!" He ran to catch up and turned to face the boy again, "Let's settle this tomorrow! Same place, same time!"

It got quiet again before a presence came into the room. I quickly turned and turned to that direction glaring and lowering my head at the approaching noises and then came a girl who looked much like the boy only she a girl with much longer hair and two cats following her on both sides. "Elliot…" She said softly looking towards the boy's direction, "Brother!" I relaxed slightly and wiped away my glare only to be greeted with the sound of a chair hitting the floor and a yell of, "Ada Vessalius!" I turned to see Elliot with his foot on a chair glaring at the girl ignoring the other boy, "You must be happy to be the descendants of the hero while the Nightray house is besmirched as the house of traitors!"

Leo quickly spoke to defend the girl, "Elliot! Don't speak to her in such a rude…" Elliot cut him off, "Shut up Leo! It was this girl's brother and uncle who intruded the school and…" We all turned around to see the boy chuckling with Elliot's bag in hand. "You want this? Well come and find me!" He quickly darted away through the doors laughing as he ran. "Asshole!" Elliot shouted as he ran after the boy in hot pursuit, leaving Leo, Ada, and I behind. "Sorry." Leo and I apologized to her, "He's such a hothead sometimes." I continued on saying. Ada waved her hand shooing it off, "Oh it's alright. It's typical behavior or Elliot to say that kind of stuff about me. I know he's really a nice guy on the inside."

She ran off to find Elliot and her brother. 'What a nice girl.' I thought, 'If Elliot wasn't such an ass to her they might be actually a cute couple.' I smiled at the thought of Elliot actually getting a girlfriend. "We might as well wait in your dorm room till Elliot comes back." Leo nodded agreeing with my idea, "Yes, let's." He walked over to their dorms and I borrowed one of books as we sat in silence both reading our books, waiting for Elliot to cool down.

No POV

Oz rushed down the halls carrying Elliot's luggage, 'I hated to be there. Because only being there, will bring Ada bad memories from my disappearance for 10 years. I just, don't want to burden her.' A light footstep came from not so far away, "Who's there!" Oz shouted halting to a stop. Ada peeked out from behind a corner, "It's just me." Oz sighed loudly relaxing as it was just his sister. "Eh? Did I disappoint you?" Oz shook his head, "That's not it."

"Please Oz." Oz raised his head to meet his sister's eyes glancing awkwardly away, "Don't be mad at Elliot. He may seem bad but he is really…" She paused hesitating on her words for a moment, "a dependable and loving guy. So please return it." Oz nodded, "Alright Ada. Let's go." He extended his hand towards his once younger sister. 'This is such a hard habit to break; I can't do this to a sister who is now older than me!'

"I'm sorry; I'm just so used to this." Oz apologized; Ada took his hand, "Thank you, brother." They both smiled as they continued to walk until Ada remembered something, "Uh brother? Weren't you going to ask them about that tune?" Oz froze remembering the true reason he tried to find them. "Ah I was so caught up in all the books!" Oz worried scolding himself, "Thanks Ada I'll remember next…" He stopped as his sister collapsed for no reason.

Charlotte pranced over and placed a hand on his chest, "Hello boy~~~ I don't care about her, let's do something fun with big sister?" A piercing feeling flow through Roxy, she hugged herself to absorb the large yet quick shock. Leo looked over at the troubled girl, "What's wrong?" he asked her. "We must find Elliot now quickly, something has happened to that boy he argued with. It might involve my…" She paused hesitantly, "Never mind let's just find Elliot. Quickly." She rose to her feet and darted out the door, Leo in close range. 'Elliot, we need you. To help that boy, he is grave danger. I don't know what this onviction is drawing me to him but, I feel it. Maybe it is not with him but someone else? Maybe the person who has caused him danger knows me?' Roxy thought. 'Whoever they are, I must know what's going on.' Elliot walked through the halls and noticed Ada lying unconscious as footsteps approached.

He shook her in his arms, "Ada! Wake up, Ada Vessalius!" 'Because they may know something, about who I am, or my memories. I can't… pass up this chance to see.' Roxy thought, she quickly met with Elliot shaking Ada. "We need to find her brother." Roxy said, as Leo approached. "He could, be in danger. And we're, going to save him."

* * *

><p>CBG52: Yay it's time to save Oz!<p>

Oz: Wait where are Alice and Gil in this! You said you would put them in! *pouts*

CBG52: Sorry Oz! I wanted to show you guys I wasn't dead so I wanted to udapte quickly lol. I haven't got there yet :P.

Oz: What do you mean you?

CBG52: Duh, I based Roxanne off myself.

Oz: WHAT!

CBG52: Yep. *zips off costume of random letters CBG52*

Roxy: It was so hot in there!

Alice: I know what you mean, B-rabbit costume was so hot in the anime. They wouldn't actually change into my true form, they said I'd "endanger lives". Damn writers of the anime.

Roxy: I know right? Anyways! I've got alot of ideas in my head so I'm not sure when I'll get back to this story and I promise to continue it (unlike some other stories I've seen which made me sad). I might even write a random Fanfic about what** I **would do if I owned Padnora Hearts, anyways thanks guys! Please review and I swear I'll put Alice and Gilbert (no promises on Break and Sharon) in the next chapter! No matter how long it'll be!

Oz, Alice, and Gil: YAY!

Break (still bleeding) and Sharon: What about us?

Roxy: Eh maybe later...

Sharon and Break: **WHA-**

And I cut them off the best thing about being a writer please review and check out other stories of mine! Thank you for reading :), I'll make it better next time I'm sorry X(! Also anyone can post questions or comments if they want!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, I'm not dead yay... I am so so so so SO SO SO sorry. It's been nearly a uear huh? I've been so busy and shit and I motivated myself to write today so I finished this chapter which I put off FOREVER. I'm so fucking tired it's 1:21 AM but I did this FOR YOU GUYS cuz I feel so bad I'm rly sry ;_; I'll revise and all that shit late but I believe you guys DESERVED an update after SO long. I hope you enjoy~ PS I remember my Alice promise but I'm sorry I only mentioned her cuz I thought u guys would want a fast update D: Anyways SO SORRY ENJOY

* * *

><p>We all looked down to see Ada's cats pawing and meowing at a wall. "Meow meow~~~" They cried scratching at the white wall with a candle holder on it. Instinctively I went over to it and pushed on the holder; a panel was revealed and opened a secret doorway. In the back of my mind I heard a small sound, tick tick tick it sang. Pinging over and over in my head, it tickled I laughed at the strange sensation.<p>

I calmed down only to feel it turning into a loud bang on the back of my head. Bang bang bang it trumpeted in my head, burning my eardrums and hitting me hard in my head. I gripped the back of my head tightly trying to focus and stop the pain; I tripped over the top steps of the staircase. "Roxy!" Elliot yelled as he ran after me reaching out his hand. He barely caught the lacing on my wrist pulling me up from the fall.

I shook my head letting my darkish brown locks sway back and forth, staring deep into the blackness of the stairwell. Why? Why was I so afraid of what's down those stairs? I sat on the floor for a moment while Leo and Elliot said nothing, in a stilling silence. I ignored the warning of dark in my head and stood up, "Let's go. I'm alright; let's just go save that kid." I ran in front of them and headed down the stairs quickly.

Elliot and Leo followed behind me, Elliot's sword jingling as we ran down the stairs. We quietly approached a doorway and entered the room. It looked like an old basement dusty with old boxes everywhere and brick flooring. Elliot took a step, it turned into a loud crack, then someone shouted, "Whose there!?" A knife quickly followed but Elliot had already pushed Leo out of the way. 'Thank god they're alright.' I released my held breath staring down at the other people in the room.

There was a girl with pinkish hair and her ruby pink eyes gleaned with notice at us. She looked deeply at us, like she was trying to remember us. The other two had a large scar across their face one was fully covered by the blackness of his hood except for one of his eyes. The other had light tan hair his eyes tight as he stared at both of us with the same scar as the covered one.

"Wha…? It's you guys!" A shout came from next to the girl I looked down and saw the boy up against a stack of boxes. Elliot glared at Leo, "Great Leo, you caused us to be found!" Leo shook his head, "No I believe that you were the one who caused that noise." The man who had the light tan hair spoke up, "You don't seem to be lost. What are you doing here?" Elliot reached behind his back and lifted up his luggage case that he picked up next to Ada before, "What is there to ask? To get my luggage back from that brat!"

He handed his luggage case to Leo and continued on, "And now I must fulfill my duty as an eyewitness and capture all of you." Leo unlocked the case as the blonde haired boy interrupted him, "Ido-" He stopped, "Idiot! These aren't normal people! Get away this is my problem!" Elliot's glare intensified at those words, "I know, these are the Baskervilles. The sinners from 100 years ago who caused the Tragedy of Sabrie." The Baskervilles seemed shocked by Elliot's words, "So even people from this generation know that name?" The pinked haired girl spoke up. "Taking their lives is the highest honor!" The blonde boy rejected Elliot's words again, "Stop joking! This is my own problem!" Elliot's annoyance came off of him in waves, "Shut up, you are just Edgar. Which is why I don't want to be near you." I could hear him mutter under his breath, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Roxy." I scoffed and continued to watch the two continue to quarrel.

"Edgar?" The blonde haired stuttered in disbelief. "After what you said, I realize you are just like him. Meaning you piss me off!" Elliot's yells were growing louder as this seemed to be an argument Leo, The Baskervilles, and I were not a part of. "That doesn't mean anything in this situation you asshole! If I piss you off just go away then!" Elliot interrupted him in his normal voice saying, "I said shut up." But it was almost inaudible over the boy's yelling. "I just don't want an innocent person to be hurt!" I felt Elliot's teeth clench, this was his final stand. "So just get away while you-"

He stopped as Elliot cut into it, "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU WANT ME TO FLEE FROM MY FOES BEFORE ME!? I HAVE NOT A COWARDLY BONE IN MY ENTIRE BODY!" Leo opened Elliot's case like it was on cue he handed Elliot his sword. "Listen! Edgar died protecting his master I'm not saying his death was meaningless, but it was what he said when he died. 'I don't fear pain. I will happily take death if I can protect my master!' He prayed for the happiness for the one's he had come so far with, yet he threw them all away at the same time! He should have struggled and resisted death! 'Not fearing death is my weapon?' HA! Don't make me laugh!"

"Not being scared of getting hurt doesn't count as strength! That kind of crap is babbled by people who don't have the resolve to shelter anything at all! Listen here you Baskervilles I am the heir of the Nightray Dukedom! My name is Elliot Nightray!"

It was like Elliot had stopped time with those single words, no one moved, breathed, or said anything. Soon that silence turned into a vicious conflict the tan haired man spoke up, "If I were you boy I would escape now. It's silly to point that blade at us, it will just lead to your own demise." He pulled out an even bigger sword from under his cloak. Elliot smiled at his remark taking it as a challenge, "When I use this sword I entrust my life into it. I didn't draw this sword to seek death!" The other man smiled back accepting is challenge they both charged into battle. I stood there with Leo and he whispered in my ear a plan Elliot had said under his breath, "Go over to that exit, we have a plan." I nodded and slowly moved for the door as no one noticed. I stopped and watch the man and Elliot clash swords, Elliot's were so predictable. I knew his movements even before he could even act, Elliot's moves were swift and quickly, trying to slow the man down. Although his strategy it had no effect obviously on this man. Suddenly it caught up with him the man saw his opportunity and kicked Elliot against a wall, "Pretty moves, but you're too slow." Before Elliot could recover for the fight I saw the pink haired girl her foot on the blonde boy's chest, "Where are you Jack? If you don't come out your precious boy will be hurt."

My head hurt again pounding in the back of my skull, why? Why do I know this name? I finally regained my dizziness and focused my attention on the boy and girl, "You said…" He was breathing heavily over the pain of her foot, "You wouldn't hurt me." The girl just smiled simply and said, "Only Fang said that, it doesn't have anything to do with me." Fangs and Elliot seemed to have stopped fighting since this seemed awkward for them. Elliot was about ready to blow, he darted after the pink haired girl, Fang yelled, "Miss Lotti!" The covered one seemed to pick up quickly, "Above you Lotti!"

Lotti turned around quickly to see Leo and all I heard was a gunshot pierce the air. "Elliot, come on! Follow Roxy to the exit!" Leo shouted as Elliot trudged the tied up boy and they both dashed towards me. Elliot slashed away the boxes behind us as they approached and the boy got to his feet. Leo was shivering in fear, "Ah that scared me. I never thought I'd actually hit her." I walked in front of all them minding my own business as the throbbing and dizziness in my head had disappeared. I whistled some unknown tune I had heard somewhere but it was barely recognizable because of my crappy whistling. "Leo you are helpless with weapons of any sort. And stop whistling Roxy you're annoying me, what are you whistling anyway?"

I stopped and turned around; I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back around. "I don't know, I just heard it somewhere." Elliot sighed as if it was hopeless, "Come on let's find an exit somewhere." Elliot stopped hesitantly then said, "It was my sister's idea to rescue you. Now I've interested in you too, I have some questions to ask you." I turned around and looked at him in anger, 'Perfect now it sounds like I like him.' I overlooked him once more, 'Eh he is cute.' I thought, 'Time to escape a group of one hundred year old sinners not think about boys.' I shook my head to get it out of my head. The boy spoke up, "You shouldn't have saved me." He then mumbled, "Idiot."

'Oh boy here we go again Elliot.' He soon picked up steam and his veins popped on his forehead, "You're such a naggy person. Who would worry about you!? Stop being so self absorbed!" The boy anger's was fueled again, "Sh…Shut up! I'm not a short retard!" I nodded at Leo and we both stepped in breaking out up the fight, Leo hit Elliot while I hit this other boy, "Oi, you're giving me a headache." I said to them. They quickly apologized, "Sorry." We all stood still for a moment until Elliot began walking again he then spoke up, "Are you always like this?" He seemed to be speaking to the boy again. The boy was quiet for a moment, "Like what?" He was just as confused as any of us.

Elliot was again growing mad, "Like that, giving the impression that it doesn't matter whatever happens to you." He stopped to think for a moment, "No, I don't." Elliot snickered, "Yes you do." Again their tensions were growing, "No means no!" Elliot was quick to come back, "Yes means yes!" Elliot growled in his clenched teeth, "You let things up to fate as if you didn't care whatever would happen to you at all. And when we came to rescue you just babbled on and on about how we shouldn't have saved you but we were the one who did rescue you!" The boy was even more confused now, "That was because it is none of your concern. Regardless if I was caught," he paused. "or killed." That was Elliot last nerve and the boy just struck it. It was like he was on a mine field and just made one wrong step. "Elliot…" My voice was quiet as I reached to try to stop him but of course it was too late. This was that boy's problem now, both Leo and I knew we couldn't step in now.

Elliot reacted quickly before the boy could even let out a breath, he grabbed the boy's shirt and flung him against the wall. "Just how many people's hearts have you shattered!? You're just a suicidal asshole!" The boy again was confused yet scared with his breathing uneven, "What are you talking about? I don't seek death at all!" Elliot glared at him his rage was reaching new heights I hadn't seen unless he was about to blow, "It's the same thing! What's the difference!?" Elliot's voice went lower, "You just keep throwing yourself away." His voice then began to grow with every word. "Do you really think you can save people like this!? What you believe inside yourself isn't always right! You just wanted to protect your inner self!"

Now Elliot's voice shattered ear drums 3 miles away, "YOUR 'SACRIFICE' IS JUST SELF-SATISFACTION! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER CARED FOR YOU! AND YET YOU WHINE ABOUT HOW 'HARMING OTHERS IS TOO MUCH OF A BURDEN'!" The other boy seemed to be growing more distant as if in a world of realization, "THE REASON YOU THINK LIKE THIS, IS BECAUSE YOU MAKE EVERYONE ELSE CARRY YOUR OWN BURDEN!" Now the boy seemed to be coming back more angry than before now resisting trying to ignore Elliot's word but it was too hard to. "THE PEOPLE WHO CHERISH YOU, THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO PROTECT YOU, IT IS THOSE PEOPLE WHO CARRY EVERYTHING THAT YOU COULD NEVER REALIZE! SO THEY DON'T LOSE YOU, WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIMSELF!" The boy was reaching his limit, "Let go of me…" He mumbled, Elliot slammed him against the wall yet again, "I'M NOT DONE! LISTEN, IF YOU CONTINUE TO LEAVE THINGS UP TO FATE YOU CAN'T PROTECT ANYTHING! PEOPLE WHO THINK SO LIGHTLY OF THEIR OWN LIVES, DON'T DESERVE THE RIGHT TO PROTECT ANYONE! GIVING YOUSELF UP, AND ACTING LIKE YOUR LIFE IS SUCH A TRAGEDY," The boy clenched his fist and teeth his annoyance reaching the limit, "HURTING YOURSELF AND OTHERS, DO YOU WANT TO KEEP LIVING LIKE THAT!?"

The whole room went silent as only a slap was here shattering everything. The boy face was red from all the arguing and his was almost ready to breakdown. He was silent and when he spoke his voice was a little shaky, "You… Don't know anything about me. You just come in and start lecturing me without even knowing what I've been through." He then spoke louder the shakiness in his voice growing, "RIGHT! I'M THE USELESS TRASH AND I'M THE IDIOT! I'M THE FREAK WHO HAS NO ENERGY AND YET WANTS TO HELP OTHERS FOR MY OWN SATISFACTION! BUT, WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH THAT!?"

The boy's voice soon quieted to a mumble but loud enough to hear, "I was rejected, never given any expectations at all. Then I knew I wouldn't, at least, burden others. It's all right if the only one who gets hurt is me!" Everything seemed to flow back to the boy and his painful memories as he placed his hands over his eyes as if not wanting to see it. "No one, would be sad to see me dead. That is only self-satisfaction. I, never thought I had the right to be treated the same as anyone. So that's why…" He stopped as if he felt no more pain he slowly lifted his head and removed his hands from his eyes. He stared down at his hand so innocently, like he had just learned the most important lesson of his life and that all our his burden, pain, and sadness was magically lifted.

Elliot stared at him quietly then smiled, "I see." He seemed satisfied and happy now. "Well that's one problem solved!" He stretched out a little. Seeing how the mood had lifted I smiled at Elliot and Leo, "I bet I can beat you to the exit!" I took off running and heard them close behind me. I picked the sound of a small growl and slowed down. I heard the boy begin to speak again, "Let's say if, in order to let both of you escape I have to go with them or you guys will be killed. What will you do?" Elliot smirked at the thought of being captured, "Only fate will decide!" He whipped around his sword in hand, "We just have to think about it when we reach the point of no return. But no matter what I choose, I won't let you die!" Quickly a lion shadowed figure jumped in between them and the scattered on opposite sides. The pink haired girl from before smiled at us resting her arm on the huge beast, "Caught up with you guys~~~" I was lost for a moment in staring at both of them, 'Where? Where had I seen them before?' "Lion?" Leo questioned since it shattered any logic he had in this situation. "A chain…" Elliot spoke quietly his look firm while the other boy's scared. "Isn't he cute? His name is Leon~~~ Come on little boy can you let us talk with Jack?" 'That name again, why is it so familiar? Is it some reason why I'm concerned about this boy? Maybe he knows about my past?'

I stared at his "chain" of Lotti's again, 'Is that what I really am? A lion?' I was so confused, as the thumping of my head came back. The boy spoke up again as the thumping was getting worse, "I said I don't know." He glanced at Elliot then smiled lightly, grabbing a sword from a rack nearby and struck a fearsome pose. Everyone looked at him confused Elliot spoke, "You know how to use a sword?" The other boy chuckled a little, "I've learned a little about self defense. Maybe I'm stronger than you." Elliot glared again, "You're still saying that!" Sigh. They can't learn to get along when they're about to die? I smiled a little bit, chuckling at my own thought. And apparently the pink haired girl started to giggle as well, "Alright Leon. It's been awhile since you've come out and I bet you're happy. Now play nice with the kitties!" Leon quickly lunged for the two straight in the air, the look of the chain made me feel sick. I wanted to throw up, it just made my head burn, the unknown nostalgia it made me feel. I turned away from the scene to try to and ease the pain. As soon as I looked away a saw a large stack of boxes, that looked very familiar. I dusted over the top as if trying to remember them but there was no way to distinguish them.

'Another dead end on the key to my memories…' I thought, and then I heard Leon pounce on one of them and a large SMACK against the wall as the body contacted with the wall and shook the floor. I turned forgetting about the boxes and the pain I had felt before and say the boy on the floor while Elliot shouted at him, "You're far too weak!" The boy was equally mad, "Well I haven't had any actual experience!" Leon pounced on the boy again but he dodged while the familiar sound of Elliot and Fang's sword clashed. Fang knocked Elliot back as the boy got off the floor seeing Elliot fly into wooden boxes. Lotti complained, "You can't kill them! You just have to make them nervous enough to drive Jack out!" Leon came over and threw the boy by the shirt into the air and then suddenly time stopped. The boy was sheltered by chains as Leon began to disappear, "Miss Lotti!" Fang called out as he pulled her close and Elliot pulled Leo close sheltering him. Then a large wave of pain hit me, and I felt my body lose control. I hit the floor face first and the pain consumed me. 'This power,' I thought as the pain began to consume, 'I… can't… hold, on….' Then everything went dark.

My eyes were so heavy, they were impossible to open. I heard voices though, the sound of an animal and a small girl. "No! Please don't kill him!" It was the sound of a small girl, and then I heard a chuckle. "Guess, we'll just have to deal with you first then." It sounded like an older man and it followed with footsteps. I heard growling and jaws snapping, it must have been an animal of some sort. "Have a fun time rotting in hell, bitch." The same man chuckled, then there was a loud CLANK noise and growling, snapping, and the sound of the air barrier being broken. There was then a loud BREAK THUMP noise followed by a loud crack. "You killed him... You killed him... YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!" I couldn't see but I could feel the aura of fury this voice gave off. Although the man still chuckled, "What a loyal dog giving up his own life to save his master's. Your dog is very well trained." "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE HE'S SOME SHIT!" The yelling intensified and the aura became stronger, the anger and hatred feeling palpable by her speech. I heard a RATTLE like the sound of chains rattling desperately trying to break free. "Now where were we..." The man hesitated as if searching for something the anger of the girl not letting up one bit. I heard a familiar voice, I couldn't tell but I had heard it recently and it was a woman this time. "This girl, why is she here?" Another new male voice entered the sound, "She has committed high treason of stealing from nobles and ransacking their houses." I could hear a small dripping noise, like tears on solid brick. What I assumed were chains rattled slightly, "Come on, wake up. Please, please wake up." The familiar voice of the man at the beginning came back, "He's dead already. Did I not make it clear enough with that injury?" The girl's aura of hate was felt again and the chains rattled violently. "WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT WITHOUT THESE CHAINS YOU COWARDLY SHIT!" The familiar girl's voice returned, "Her, just..." The other man seemed perplexed, "What is it Miss Charlotte? Is something wrong? We were planning to execute her sooner but once we heard of you coming we thought we should wait for you to bless this death, after all you are a reaper of the Death god household." This woman named Charlotte spoke again, "Give me that girl." The man stuttered in disbelief, "Wha-wha-WHAT!?" The other chuckling man responded unaware of the request chuckled, "Take this you damn bitch!" The sound barrier was slightly cut with something sharp, hearing it sway through the air. There was then a CLASH as something solid had contacted with the object. There was a slight roar, different from the one before and an object dropped to the floor with a loud CLANK. I heard running at a fast pace from two sides imaging it was those two men trying to attack but it was useless there was a SPLURT noise and a slow dripping noise again on the pavement. The chains were unbuckled from the sound of the constant rattling then CLICK once unlocked and I heard the woman Charlotte again, "I don't care if you don't trust me. Come with me, we can save him." The girl was crying as more drips were heard on the floor like the sound of tears this time, "Really? You can?" I heard Charlotte speak again, "Yes, I promise you."

Then I heard it, faint but there. "Roxannne," it whispered. It grew louder, "Roxanne." Until then it became, "ROXANNE GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" I shout my head up quickly and my forehead collided with Elliot's . I patted my throbbing forehead. "ASSHOLE, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He glared at me also his hand on his forehand. "TO GET YOU UP! YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES!" I sighed, and lightly smacked the side of Elliot's face. "Thanks for waking me." I stated sarcastically and stood up. Elliot was of course angry, "HEY DON'T USE SARCASM ON ME!" He stood up too and walked closer to me. I turned to him seriously and looked deep into his eyes, "Elliot, let me think. Please, I need to think." I pulled away and he understood and backed off, it seems the rest were awake. The boy, Leo, and Elliot were then heading to an exit and it seems the Baskervilles had disappeared.

Elliot smacked the boy with his sword seeing his was out of it, he quickly snapped back into it and yelled, "What the hell was that for!?" Elliot fumed, "Didn't you hear anything!? The exit is over there come on we're going." Leo and I sighed as I walked in front of Elliot and Leo with the boy being the tail end. As we walked for a little I heard a thump and the boy had dropped to his knees on the floor. Elliot looked at him funny, "What's wrong?" He asked eyeing him, trying to understand. The boy simply stated, "I've realized my own uselessness." "It was Elliot's fault for being too harsh." He playfully joked with him, and Elliot shot back defensively, "How is it my fault!?" I shook my head, "Definitely Elliot's fault." Leo followed to second me, "I agree." And we nodded our heads, "What the hell not both of you!?" He yelled at us and we laughed. "Concern yourself with others first Elliot, before speaking this is quite the bad habit." Leo spoke again, Elliot mumbled a little seeming unable to deny it, "Maybe you're right..." The boy spoke again, "All I've been doing is staying in the same place. I haven't moves since that day..." I could sense another glare forming on Elliot's face as the boy continued, "So useless. I so angry at myself!" He paused and Elliot stepped in, "Are you an idiot!?" He questioned, I sighed at my adoptive brother's lack of understand of situations but he continued, "Like Leo said, I maybe not understand what you've gone through, but you, didn't notice!?" He thrusted the boy off the ground, "Compared to then, you're already a step ahead! From now on do what you want to do! Wether it be moving forward, backward, or taking a new path," he slightly paused pulling the boy up the steps at the end of the exit we had reached. "You can decide on your own!" I shrugged at my brother's actions, just like him. I giggled and skipped up the stairs and Leo added, "You're so gentle Elliot." Elliot joked back, "Like hell I am." I looked behind us and saw the boy looking back and then suddenly chase after us as if making a promise to himself. Soon we were outside in the bright sunshine and walking towards what we believed was the path to school. My eyes were distracted looking for anything that maybe might relate to my memories but I heard the boy say it, "Thank you." And Elliot just claimed "It was nothing." As always, he was kinda shy but he was a good kid. I giggled and walked ahead of them. I wasn't listening again but I heard them talking about a music score, the one they worked on together huh? They played it for me once, it was nostalgic and a wonderful tune I likes it. That mentioning of the music seemed to spark the boy's attention though. He gripped Elliot and said, "That music score! What was it!?" Elliot looked at him funny, "You hear us play that?" The boy nodded fiercely, "Tell me anything you can about it, what's the name, the composer!?" He questioned impatiently. Elliot slapped his hand off, turned around, and said it simply, "I wrote that song. You got a problem with that?" He paused momentarily, "It's called Lacie." It was then silent until we got to the school. When Elliot asked the boy suddenly, "Hey what's your name kid?" The boy seemed hesitant thinking for a few seconds then answered, "I am-" He was then interrupted by a loud yell and a board shouldered black haired man with the Lawtowidge uniform on, "OZ! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" The boy turned around annoyed, and kicked the man down kicking his arm shouting, "YOU IDIOT CAN'T YOU READ AN ATMOSPHERE!?" The man seeming confused asked, "Why are you so angry!?" The boy ignored him though and question, "Hey and where's Alice!?" The man answered again saying, "I tossed her aside to find you!" Which made the boy angrier, "Why!?" Elliot, Leo, and I all stood with blank stares unable to understand the situation. That name the boy mentioned though, Alice. She sounded familiar, maybe I knew her too? Elliot looked at the man closely then said it, "Gilbert?" He looked back at Elliot, "Elliot?" He asked shockingly as well. So this is Gilbert eh? The one whom I hadn't met before. I looked at him and smiled waving and he looked at me strangely. Turning back to Elliot he asked, "So you go to shook here? I didn't expect to see run into you here." Elliot quickly unloaded his sword and slashed in front of Gilbert, shouting, "WHY DID YOU COME HERE!?" Gilbert tried to respond but once again Elliot's fury trumped, "HOW DARE YOU FLEE THE NIGHTRAY HOUSE YOU COWARD AND YOUR NEWLY ADOPTED SISTER! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!" Gilbert retorted slightly by saying, "Elliot!" And then Elliot stepped in again staying "And wearing that uniform, at 24, HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?" It felt as though those hurt Gilbert's feelings or caught him off guard because he seemed surprised. The boy Oz tried to stop Elliot attempting to calm him down telling him to wait but Elliot only then asked him what was wrong with him. Elliot then spoke, "How do you know him anyways!?" And as Oz was about to speak Gilbert cut in saying, "ELLIOT! If you dare lay your hands on him, even if it's you, I will never forgive you!" Elliot then quicky questioned him, to which Gilbert responded, "He is my master... OZ VESSALIUS!" Elliot then flung his hand offOz as they slowly glided apart the tenesion filling in the air. Elliot looked down and glared, "Bullshit. Oz Vessalius..." He paused slightly, "Died 10 years ago!" It was silent for a moment as Oz tried to retort but Elliot ignored him, "Come on Roxanne and Leo! I guess we're going to have to stay in the dorms since it's so late." Oz called out to him as we started to walk, "Elliot!" "Shut up!" Elliot shouted trying to ignore him, "I won't believe you..." And we left after that. We walked slowly back to the dorms, it had been a long day and it was late now. Elliot was mumbling when I suddenly thought of Charlotte, I looked at Leo and whispered to him quietly, "Hey Leo have you read a book about someone names Charlotte from the 'House Of The Death Gods'?" He thought for a moment the spoke, "I believe, thought I do not remember which. I will try to find it though." I thanked him as we all continued walking, Elliot still mumbling about Oz and Gilbert...


End file.
